


Our Favorite Neighbor Boy

by zacklin52



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Commissioned by BenStory follows two lesbians who catches their neighbor boy peeping on them.CONTAINS SHOTACON
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, just jump in the water!” Iris giggled as she dived into the pool.

“I think I’m good for now. Just going to get some sun for now” Natasha said as she laid on the green lawn chair.

Natasha and Iris, lovers living together in their quiet two-story suburban home. Moving away from the hectic city for a simpler life, the two lesbians decided to settle down here. Living at the end of a residential cul-de-sac, the two girls lived worried free from the gaze of their pesky neighbors, well except for their neighbor’s house as it faced directly into their back yard. The two didn’t worry too much though as the only people living there was a single mom and her boy. They got along fine with each other, exchanging hellos each morning and even sometimes having dinner with each other sometimes. Mrs. Parker was what Natasha and Iris called the mother while only meeting her son on a few occasions, the two only knew his name, Kenny.

Natasha and Iris were childhood friends. They weren’t always lovers but after numerous failed and terrible relationships, the two spent one drunken night together. That one wonderful night soon turned into many and soon the two were inseparable. Both girls being 29 years old decided to move in and start their life together. Natasha was the more reserved of the two. Pale skin, long blonde hair, and blue eyes, she was a hard worker. Iris on the other hand couldn’t have been more different. Green eyes, tanned skin, with short brown hair that ended at the nape of her neck, she was the more tomboyish of the two. The more adventurous of the two, Iris is always pushing Natasha into more risqué situations.

Jumping out of the pool, Iris climbed onto Natasha.

“Hey! What was that for?❤” Natasha giggled as her lover gave her a soaking wet hug.

“Come on, you know you like it” Iris said in a sultry voice as she kissed the Natasha’s pale white skin.

“Oh my god, stop it. What is someone see’s us” Natasha moaned out.

“Don’t worry so much. No one’s going to see us. We have the best house on the block. The only house that has a view of our back yard is Ms. Parker and she’s out shopping” Iris giggled as she made her way lower down to Natasha’s chest.

“You’re so bad!” Natasha chuckled out as she could feel Iris kissing her breasts now.

Even though both of the girls were soaking wet from the pool water, their bodies were burning hot. Natasha was moaning softly as her partner continued to kiss her breast. Pulling up her bikini top, Iris exposed Natasha’s bare breasts out to the open air.

“You’re so bad” Natasha moaned out as Iris started to suckle onto her pink nipples.

“Hmmm? Yeah, you think so?❤” Iris cooed out as she took one of Natasha’s hard nipple into her mouth and gently bit down on it.

“Oh, fuck you’re so good baby” Natasha muttered as she could feel her lover’s tongue start to flick at her nipple.

It wasn’t long before Iris made her way even lower.

“W-wait. Let’s take this inside” Natasha protested as she pushed Iris’ head away.

“Come on, let’s have some fun. Don’t chicken out now. I promise it’ll be fun” Iris said while giving Natasha her puppy eyes.

Hesitating for a second, Natasha caved in.

“F-fine, but you have to make this up to me later okay?” Natasha said as Iris was already pulling off her top.

“That works for me” Iris said as she bit the string of Natasha’s bikini before slowly pulling them off.

Slowly kissing her way down until she found Natasha’s entrance, Iris looked up and licked her lips. Since the two girls were always constantly going down on each other, they decided to keep things nice and smooth down there. It wasn’t long before Iris was slurping up Natasha’s juices with her mouth.

As the two girls enjoyed their “fun”, next door was their neighbor Kenny. His mom was out at the moment, leaving him home alone. He was thirteen years old now, so she trusted him enough to leave him alone for a few hours, but not so much to leave him for a few days. Kenny had always had a huge crush on his neighbors since the first time he saw them move in next door. Natasha was so kindhearted and innocent while Iris was kind of like the big sister type he had always wanted. He was shy so he never really talked to them like his mother did, always hiding in his room whenever the two came over for dinner. Hiding in his room, he would frequently spy on the girls by looking out his window. The boy would occasionally catch one of them changing but would always get cut off by them closing their curtains. Today was different though, he had hit the jackpot. As he watched Iris eat out Natasha, Kenny could feel his dick growing harder. His mother had always called him “special” when he was growing up because of his abnormal cock size. Kenny was different from the average boy as his penis was much larger for someone his age. In fact, he was almost at 10 inches now. Because of his irregular growth, he was always constantly masturbating. He made sure to keep this from his mother as it would be quite embarrassing if she ever found out. With his hands rubbing his cock, he gazed on as he watched the girls switch it up. Natasha was now eating Iris out as the two switched positions. With Iris standing over Natasha, the short haired tomboy was now facing directly in front of Kenny’s window. Quietly moaning, Kenny continued to jerk his cock as he silently watched on.

“Ahhh.❤ Just like that.❤ Just like that.❤ Oh, god you’re so good.❤ You’re going to make me cum!❤❤❤” Iris moaned out as Natasha sucked on her clit.

It didn’t take long before Iris climaxed all over her lover’s face. Spraying her juices all over, Natasha was quickly soaked from head to toe.

“Hey! A little warning next time” Natasha giggled as she lapped up what she could.

“You know you love it when I do that” Iris smiled as she went down to kiss Natasha.

As the two pressed their lips together, they shared Iris’ juices amongst each other. Savoring the tangy liquid, the two straddled each other on the lawn chair. Kenny on the other hand could not believe his eyes. This was so much better than watching porn on his computer. Slowly breaking off the kiss, Iris stood up but not before something caught her eyes. Iris couldn’t make out what it was, but it was coming from their neighbor’s window.

“What the hell?” Iris said as she squinted her eyes for a better view.

“What’s wrong babe?” Natasha asked confused.

Realizing what she was seeing, Iris’ eyes widen.

“Holy shit! The neighbor boy is jerking off to us!” Iris laughed hysterically.

“W-What?” Natasha said horrified as she turned around to see for herself.

At the same time, Kenny was too close to cumming to even notice that the two girls had caught him. All he could think about at that moment was to cum.

“Oh, what the fuck!” Natasha said as she covered herself up.

“Wow, he’s really going at it huh?” Iris laughed as she enjoyed his show.

Before they knew it, the young boy was spraying his load all over his window. Calming down, he finally noticed that his lesbian neighbors where looking at him. He quickly ducked down and hid as fast as he could. Embarrassed that he was caught, all he could think to himself was how stupid he was.

“Holy shit. Did you see his dick? He was huge!❤” Iris snorted out.

“Ewww. He’s like 12, you freak” Natasha stammered back.

“What, I can’t admire a cock now?” Iris bit back.

“No, you perv. He’s a kid” Natasha fired back.

“Oh please, you’re telling me that you wouldn’t want a big fat cock inside of you” Iris laughed as she watched Kenny flutter around his room before closing his curtains.

“You got issues” Natasha said as she got up and stormed into the house.

Later on that night after things cooled down a bit, Kenny decided to go back into his room, but this time, he left the lights off so it would be harder to spot him. After getting caught, he became a lot more cautious as to where he stood. Making sure his mother was asleep, he locked his door and stared out his window. Lucky for him, his room also had a good view of his neighbor’s room. He lowered himself to not poke out the window too much as he didn’t want to get caught with his dick in his hands again. 

“Come on, what are you girls up to tonight?” he said to himself as he pulled out his dick.

As Kenny peeked through his window, the girls on the other side were just finishing getting ready for bed.

“You know, he’s probably peeking at us right now” Iris giggled as she walked into the bedroom.

“Stop it. Don’t even say things like that” Natasha said as she followed her in.

“Come on, think about it. A young healthy boy, seeing two girls go at it. What’s not to like” Iris said as she opened her nightstand.

“Eww. Now I have to do this every night now” Natasha said as she made her way over to the window to close to close the curtains.

Iris quickly stopped Natasha before she could do anything.

“What’d you do that for?” Natasha asked confused.

“Wait. I have an idea. Let’s give him a show” Iris said mischievously.

“Um. How about no, you sick freak” Natasha said angrily.

“Hey, come on. It will be fun, I promise. I’ll make it up you” Iris said to the girl with her big puppy dog eyes.

“You still owe me for earlier” Natasha pointed out.

Though she knew it was wrong, Natasha stammered over to the bed without closing the curtains. As long as she’s known Iris, Natasha could never say no to her, no matter how ridiculous the request was.

“Well? What did you want to do?” Natasha asked.

“Hmmm, how about this?❤” Iris said as she pulled out a strap on dildo.

A bit later…

“❤❤❤Oh god! You’re so fucking deep!❤❤❤” Natasha cried out as her body rocked from Iris’ thrusts.

“Yeah? You like this you fucking slut?” Iris yelled out as she rammed the strap on dildo deep into Natasha.

“I-I do so much baby.❤ Y-you know that❤” Natasha muttered out as she could feel the skin colored dildo push deep into her.

“Yeah? I bet you wished it was the boy next door that was fucking you, don’t you?” Iris teased.

“W-what? N-no. Don’t even say that” Natasha moaned out as she felt an orgasm quickly approaching.

“Come on. Admit it. You’re a slut that wants your neighbor’s cock” Iris grunted out as she continued to pound her lesbian partner’s raw pussy.

“N-no!” Natasha cried as her body started to quiver.

Instantly Iris stopped thrusting and pulled out of the whimpering blonde. Natasha looked back to see why Iris stopped. She was so close to cumming but she was being denied that from Iris.

“W-why did you stop?” Natasha said as she wiggled her ass at Iris, enticing her to finish the job.

“Oh? You want to cum? Beg me, no beg for Kenny’s cock. Beg him to fuck that pussy” Iris said in a sinister tone.

“Please don’t. I’m so close baby” Natasha muttered out.

“Oh? Do poor little Natasha want to cum? Well, I’m more than willing to finish the job, but you have to beg for his cock first” Iris giggled as she slapped Natasha’s pussy with the strap on.

Hesitating, Natasha really didn’t want to say it, but she was so desperate to cum. Swallowing her morals, Natasha lips started to quiver.

“I want Kenny’s big fat boy cock to fuck my slutty pussy❤❤❤” Natasha cried out.

“That’s my good girl” Iris said as she pushed the dildo back into her pussy.

Natasha instantly came while thinking of having the neighbor boy’s cock inside of her. She knew it was so wrong, but she was cumming to hard to even care. Iris didn’t stop her relentless pounding of her lover as she continued to make Natasha cum all night, all the while keeping their window open. This was not a night Kenny was ever going to forget. Sure, he couldn’t hear what they were saying from his room but what he saw through their window was a godsend. As the night went on, the three lost track of time. Not even sure when who drifted off to sleep first, Iris was only awakened by a knock on her door. She had noticed that it was morning already and wondered who could be knocking on her door so early. Quickly putting on a robe, she opened her door to see Ms. Parker with Kenny by her side.

“Oh, hi! What can I do for you Ms. Parker?” Iris said with a devilish smile as she looked at the boy.

“I’m so sorry Iris but can you and Natasha watch Kenny for the weekend? I know this is a lot to drop on you last minute but my mother was just hospitalized and I need someone to watch him” Ms. Parker frantically said.

“Oh, it would be MY pleasure to watch him❤” Iris said as her eyes widen.

“Thank you soooo much! Bless your hearts” Ms. Parker said as she gave Iris a big hug.

Kenny was scared silent throughout this whole ordeal. He was now face to face with a girl he was peeping on last night and stood their frozen. As his mother handed him off to Iris, he couldn’t help but feel anxious of what was going to happen next.

“Well, come on in❤” Iris said in a sultry voice as she watched his mother drive off.

❤❤❤❤❤

Thanks for reading. If you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Tell me if you want me to write more of these stories in the comment section.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	2. Baby on our mind

Sitting down on the couch, Kenny’s heart was racing. Here he was, stuck with his lesbian neighbors who he was spying on the night before. So far, he had only met Iris who was in the kitchen grabbing him a cup of water. His knees felt like they were about to give out. He was so nervous as to what was going to happen next. Were they going to confront him about his spying? Tell his mom? So many thoughts ran through his head as he sat alone on the three-seater couch.

“Here you go” Iris said as she walked into the room holding a glass of water.

“T-thank you” Kenny said softly as he reached the glass of water.

As he finished drinking the water, Iris playfully took a seat next to him. His heart jumped as the girl leaped next to him. Sitting quietly, Kenny couldn’t even mutter out a single word.

“Soooo, did you enjoy the show last night?” Iris snickered. 

“W-what? I-I don’t know what you’re talking about” Kenny stuttered with his face turning bright red.

“Awww, how cute. I know you’ve been spying on me and Natasha. Don’t even try to hide it❤” Iris said tormenting the little boy.

“P-please don’t tell my mom. I swear I’ll never do it again” Kenny said with tears rolling down his eyes.

Looking at the boy sobbing his eyes out, Iris couldn’t help but feel a little naughty messing with him.

“Oh, I won’t tell you mom anything, but you have to do something for me first” Iris said as she started to rub his chest.

“Anything, please” he wept.

“You see, Natasha and me. Well, we are what you would call lesbians. Due to some restrictions, we aren’t able to have a baby. You see what I’m getting at here?” Iris explained.

“No, not really” Kenny replied oblivious to what she wanted.

“We are lacking, how do I put this delicately, a good cock” she said as her hand reached down and caressed his groin area.

Whimpering out from the sudden touch, Kenny finally understood what she meant. Speechless, Kenny watched on as Iris gently lowered her head down to his crotch area and pull down his shorts. His heart was beating faster and faster as he could now feel her soft breath on his now exposed penis. Already hard, he could see the brunette staring at his monster.

“Wow, you are big for someone your age” Iris said as she admired his 10-inch cock.

Turning her head and looking up at him, Iris shot him a cheeky smile.

“You ever gotten a blowjob before?” she smirked.

Shaking his head, Kenny answered “no”.

Biting down on her lower lip, Iris quickly opened her mouth and took the tip in. Kenny instantly started to moan out as he could feel her tongue start to swirl around his head. It wasn’t long before Iris started to take him deeper into her mouth. The taste of a man triggered something deep inside of her. Her mouth started to salivate even more as she was now taking him halfway down her throat. Having his cock inside of her mouth reminded Iris of when she used to blow her boyfriends all those years back. She remembered the taste of precum as she swallowed the boy’s entire shaft. Bobbing her head up and down vigorously, she could feel his small hand creeping onto the back of her head where he started to push her down gently. She found this to be quite charming as he was taking control of the situation.

“A-aaahh. S-slow down. I-I think I’m going to cum soon” Kenny whimpered out as Iris started to play with his balls.

She could feel his cock twitching for release now as she attacked him with both her mouth and her small but nimble hands. Using her tongue, she quickly slurped up any precum that leaked out from the tip of his dick. Iris savored this flavor as it was something she hadn’t had in a very long time. Kenny on the other hand was just seconds away from cumming now. He grabbed a handful of Iris’ short hair and pushed her head down as he unloaded his seed deep into her throat. His legs shivered as he just came from his very first blowjob. Iris gleefully took his salty cum down her throat but after a few seconds, she noticed that he wouldn’t stop cumming! Unable to take anymore down her throat, she pulled out and caught the rest of his cum inside of her mouth.

“Hey, what’s making the slurping sound?” Natasha said as she unknowingly walked into the room half asleep. 

The two quickly looked up to see Natasha walking into the living room. They looked like a pair of deer staring directly at headlights as they saw Natasha eyes widen.

“What the fuck! Oh my god Iris! What are you doing?!” Natasha cried out as she saw Iris on her knees with the neighbor’s cock inside of her mouth.

Quickly running away, Natasha needed a moment to process what she just saw. Taking a big plentiful gulp of Kenny’s cum, Iris chased after her lover.

“Natasha wait” Iris called out as she reached for her.

“What the fuck was that? The neighbor boy?” Natasha lashed out with teary eyes.

“What? Weren’t you the one crying out for his cock last night?” Iris said as she tried to cuddle up next to the blonde.

“That’s not the same thing Iris. That was just something that happened in the heat of the moment. He’s still just a boy” Natasha said as she pushed Iris away.

“He’s not a just a boy. He a teenager. A well endowed one at that” Iris giggled as his cum dangled off her chin.

“I can’t believe you! How could you do this to me. To us!” Natasha cried.

“I did this for us” Iris said trying to calm her down.

“Yeah? How could sucking him off, possibly be for us?” Natasha asked angrily.

“Natasha. You know I love you more than anything in the world and you remember what our dream is don’t you?” Iris said, gently holding Natasha’s soft pale hands.

“Y-yeah? I do remember. I want to be with you forever. To have… children together” Natasha said gently while accepting Iris’ embrace. “But I don’t see how blowing him can help us.”

“Well… You see. Um, I want him to be the donor” Iris smiled.

“What?” Natasha said surprised.

“Look, I did the math. Artificial insemination is expensive. With the mortgage and our other bills, we can’t afford it and raise children at the same time” Iris said sincerely.

Natasha could see just how serious Iris was. She had known her long enough to know when Iris wasn’t joking around. She knew how much Iris wanted children and how much it meant to the both of them. Taking a deep breath, Natasha posed herself for the hardest question of all.

“F-fine. S-so, how do we do this?” Natasha said anxiously.

“Yes! I knew you be okay with it” Iris said happily as she hugged Natasha. “So, I was just going to wing it and let him fuck us both. I mean one of us will eventually get pregnant.”

Sighing at how lax her lover was about this, Natasha just went along with it. Though, to be honest with herself, she was getting excited also.

In the other room, Kenny nervously sat down on the couch with his dick still exposed. He started to ponder if he was in trouble or not. On one hand, he just got his first blowjob, on the other, Natasha looked pretty mad. His legs were shaking with dread as he heard Iris scream out his name from upstairs. A chill ran down his spine as he started to wonder what kind of lecture he would get if he was indeed in trouble. Walking up the stairs, he saw the bedroom he stared into nightly from his window. “The Forbidden Room” he thought to himself as he slowly creeped towards the door. It wasn’t long before arrived in front of the door. Slowly opening the door, Kenny heart started to race. He was entering the unknown now. Unsure of what was awaiting him on the other side, the boy took a deep breath and entered the room. What he saw waiting for him on the other side made his jaw drop in shock. His cock got hard immediately, harder than its ever been. He could feel his length rising straight up and start to slap against his stomach. There waiting for him on the bed was Natasha and Iris on all fours with their ass pointing at him while they looked back at him. Natasha was dressed in white lingerie while Iris was dressed in a matching black one.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come fuck her” Natasha said blushing as she wiggled her ass at him.

In disbelief, Kenny took a deep breath and dove onto the bed. What was the worst that could happen to him? He already got caught peeking on them and he got his dick sucked earlier. As he eagerly looked on as the girls enticed him with their curves, he thought about the situation he was in right now. Just seconds away from losing his virginity, he had to make the hard choice of which hole he wanted to use first. Ultimately, he stood behind Natasha and angled his cock in front of her pussy. He already had some fun with Iris earlier, so it was fitting that Natasha got in on the action too.

“Such a naughty boy! I see you wanted a piece of Natasha. I’m so jealous” Iris giggled as she turned around to aid the boy.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this” Natasha muttered out as Iris placed her hands around the white lingerie, pulling it down.

“You know Kenny, I’ll let you in on a little secret, Natasha was moaning your name last night as I fucked her brains out” Iris chuckled out as she revealed Natasha’s dripping wet pussy.

“Hey! Don’t say things like that… It’s embarrassing” Natasha shouted. 

Unable to contain their teasing any longer, Kenny held his breath as he jammed his cock into Natasha’s pussy. Yelping out in surprise, Natasha immediately started to moan. Her first taste of a man in such a long time, she started to remember just how much she enjoyed being stretched out. Kenny’s cock was no exception. Though he was young, he was more endowed that any guy she had ever been with. Her body started to quiver from the please of having his dick rubbing inside of her. Kenny on the other hand was in a state of euphoria. His first taste of a woman’s pussy was even better than he had imagined. Her insides were so hot as her pussy lips wrapped around his entire length. He didn’t have to do much as Iris was aiding Natasha’s hips into bouncing back and forth onto his cock. Hearing Natasha’s sultry moans was turning Iris on as she watched her lover take on their young neighbor’s monstrous cock. Looking deep into his eyes, Iris saw a that he was enjoying this very much.

“Slap her ass. Make her your bitch” Iris said as she moved behind the boy.

Following her directions, Kenny gave Natasha’s ass a hard slap. Hard enough to make both of her cheeks jiggle from the impact.

“Aaaahhh!❤” Natasha moaned as her pussy juices started to flow viciously down her thighs.

“That’s it. Take daddy’s cock deep into your slutty pussy. Tell him how much you love his young cock inside of your pussy” Natasha said as she placed her hands around Kenny’s hips, aiding his thrusts.

“Y-yes.❤ YES!❤ YES!❤ I love your fat cock inside of my slutty pussy daddy!❤” Natasha cried out as she could feel herself tightening around his cock.

Feeling his body started to jerk, Iris knew he was about to cum. Holding his hips tightly, she pushed him deep into Natasha, making the blonde yelp out in delight and making her cum. Like a chain reaction, Kenny felt himself cumming hard as he was forced deep into Natasha. His small hands falling onto Natasha’s ass, he dug his fingers deep into her skin as he used her body as leverage to hold himself up as he came deep inside of her.

“Oh god, I’m cummmmiiiinnnnnggggg!❤ Please god don’t stop!❤” Natasha cried out as her body shook hard from another orgasm.

Holding still in place for a few more seconds, Iris finally let go of the boy’s hip, freeing him from Natasha’s cum filled cunt.

“Holy shit! Look at that load” Iris said amazed as she watched thick globs of cum start to leak out from Natasha’s beaten pussy.

Natasha was near passed out at this point as her body laid limped on the bed, dripping with sweat. Checking out her lover, Iris couldn’t help but think that this was it. Natasha was definitely pregnant with this insane amount of cum inside of her.

“Wow. Looks like your job is done here” Iris said gleefully as she admired Natasha’s creampie.

As her back was turned, Kenny felt unsatisfied. His dick was still hungry for more now that it had it’s first taste of pussy. Catching Iris off guard, Kenny pushed the older girl down onto her stomach before pulling her panties to the side.

“H-hey! What are you doing you brat!?” she laughed as the boy tackled her down.

Without hesitation, Kenny shoved his cum covered cock into Iris’s wet cunt.

“Aaahhh!❤❤❤” she cried out as her hole started to stretch.

Iris was never the one to take a dildo into her pussy ever since she turned lesbian, so this was a shock to her body as she was penetrated for the first time in a long time. Gripping the bed sheets hard, Iris could do nothing but try and endure his brutal pounding of her pussy.

“T-tight” Kenny muttered out as he prone boned her.

“Oh god that feels so fucking good” Iris cried softly as she felt his cock rubbing against her insides.

Iris was a lot tighter than Natasha but not as wet, making it harder for the boy to properly pull out. This rough fucking was something that Iris haven’t felt in a long time. She did like it rougher than most girls, so she didn’t mind how Kenny was using her. Powerless, Iris felt her body start to tense up from the painful pleasure. His tiny body slapping against her ass, Kenny could feel another orgasm approaching quickly. Just as he did before, he pushed deep into Iris before unloading a flurry of cum into her. Feeling his hot seed fill her up, Iris cooed out from the warm feeling inside of her womb.

“Please, please, please. Cum inside of meeeee!!!❤❤❤” Iris cried out as she came hard.

Out of energy, Iris could do nothing as her body gave out to the pleasure. She could feel his cum oozing out of her as she laid limp on the bed. It wasn’t long before the boy was ready to go again. He made his way to the weakened Natasha and held one of her legs over his shoulder before penetrating her again. Seeing this, Iris couldn’t help but think that she had just released a monster into her home. A monster with a insatiable sex drive, one who they were stuck with for an entire weekend.

A few months later…

Things had gone smoothly for Natasha and Iris after that faithful weekend. Striking a deal with Kenny’s mother, the two agreed to house the boy for the weekends as she went to take care of his sick grandmother. He also came over to their house every night for some “tutoring”. In reality, the two lesbians were nothing more than slaves to his cock. Waking him every morning with a double blowjob, letting him use their holes as they watched a movie, feeding him food while the other rode him in the kitchen, it was paradise for Kenny. As much as Natasha and Iris tried to fight him at first, his cock was just too much for them. They soon turned into his free use sluts, letting him have access to all 6 holes whenever he wanted. Even when his mother called on the phone, they didn’t even stop pleasuring the boy. As he talked to his mother, Iris and Natasha would get on their knees and start to suck on his cock. It was like a game to them to see who could make him cum faster. By the end of the call, their faces would already be covered in his hot sticky cum. They didn’t mind either as they both got what they wanted in the end. As the two waited by the door for the boy, they held their small baby bump.

“Hi, daddy❤” they said as Kenny walked to over to them.

Thanks for reading. If you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Tell me if you want me to write more of these stories in the comment section.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
